Kim Possible Old Enemies
by dartblade
Summary: Around 20 years after STD Kim and Ron get married and have 2 kids John and Scarlet. Eveything is peaceful until two old enemies escape from jail and steal a top secret device that could destroy the world. Can they defeat them or will they need help?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible in Old Enemies

I don't own KP that's Disney lol but I do own my one characters lol this is my first fanfic so be nice lol

Just because my name is John does not mean the John Stoppable in the story is me lol I just wanted my name in it

Ok here is a summery: After a few years from So The Drama Kim and Ron get married and have 2 kids John and Scarlet. Life is good everyone is happy and best of all the villains are all in jail. But when Drakken and Shego escape and steal a top secret device our favorite heroes come out of retirement alonge with their kids. Will they be able to stop them in time find out in Kim Possible Old Enemies.

Characters

Kim Stoppable age 41

Ron Stoppable age 41

Wade Load age 30

Monique Load age 41

John Stoppable age 15

Scarlet Stoppable age 14

Arial Load age 14

---------------------------------

Chapter 1

"HAHAHAHAHAHA finally we have it, the thing that will make the world mine!" a man with blue skin laughs. "Oook, Dr D get a grip already." a women with long raven black hair and light greenish skin replies. "Must you hush my mellow Shego?" Drakken complains. "Anyways as I was saying thanks to the device you stole for me we can now take over the world, HAHAHAHAH!" "Rrrright, I'm just going to put this plan in the failed column now." "Hump, you just wait Shego I will show you."

-----------------------------------------------

"Ok everyone nice good practice, see you all tomorrow." a girl with long red hair and green eyes says. The girls begin to disperse while a girl with long brunet hair comes up to her, "Scarlet do you mind if we have a little chat?"

"What is it now Brenda?" Scarlet Stoppable replies with a glare that could kill

Brenda Flag returns the glare, "Just wanted to let you now that the routine you made up is not all what its cracked up to be."

"O really? And what do you propose?" with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Well since you asked I propose we use the routine I made up." She gives an evil smile

"O for crying out loud will you stop with these antics already? You've been trying that for the past three weeks already, do you find it fun annoying me 24/7?" an angry look in her eyes.

"Well since you put it that way, YES!" her evil smile still on her face.

"Hey Sis!" a boy with dirty blond hair, brown eyes and freckles comes towards them.

"Hey John!" she gives him a hug when he gets to them.

"Something wrong little sis?" he asked while giving Brenda and evil look.

"O nothings wrong we were just having a little team talk, weren't we Brenda?" she says with a maniacal smile

"Y-ya, juat a a little t-team talk, w-well sorry b-but I really need to get going bye." she stutters while rushing off.

"HAHAHA did you see how fast she ran off priceless HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA ya thanks big bro, by the way you wouldn't happened to know were Amy and Mark are?"

"O ya, they said that they would meet us at Bueno Nacho we'd better hurry up."

"Ok just let me change and we can get going."

She runs off to the change room while John get their stuff and heads to the front door to wait for her. When he sees her coming out of the school they start there walk to Bueno Nacho.

-------------------------------------------

When they get there they see their two friends sitting in their regular booth talking about something. They head towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Mark! Hey Amy!" they yelled to a girl with black hair and ice blue eyes and a boy with blue hair and grey eyes.

"Hey Stoppables what took ya?" Mark asked.

They sat down beside their friends John and Amy and Scarlet and Mark. They all have been good friends since they were small even though John is 15 while the rest of them were 14.

"Brenda again?" Amy gave them a questioning look while resting her head on John's shoulder.

"Oooo ya, she was being all gun ho again, damn she ticks me off."

"Haha calm down sis, so guys lets eat already."

"You're just like your dad Johnny poo." Amy said giving him a loving look.

"Must you call me that Amy?" he said with his fathers trade mark grin.

"Mmm but I like it." She says with the famous puppy dog pout

"Dang it Scarlet, I wish you never showed her mom's puppy dog pout." Giving her an evil look.

"Ok guys enough with all the love lets eat!" Mark says with an annoyed look.

"HAHAHA."

The boys go up to the counter and order their food while the girls talk about what happened today. When the guys get back with nacos for all they dig in and continue to talk about the days events.

After Bueno Nacho they went to the Stoppable's to hang out and wait for dinner. When they enter the house they see a woman with long orange/red hair and emerald green eyes in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, hey dad, were home."

"Hi guys come on in were just getting dinner started." Their mother replied

"Hello Mark, Amy, do you wish to join us for dinner?" she asked

"Of course Mrs. Stoppable. Always glad to join." Mark and Amy responded

"Mom wares dad at?" John asked puzzled.

"Some one call my name?" as a tall man with messy blond hair and brown eyes came into the room with a naked mole rat on his shoulder entered the room.

"Hey dad." Scarlet says while giving him a hug.

"HEY!" said the naked mole rat.

"Hi Rufus." They all say.

"Ron can you come and help me?" asked the tall red hair woman.

"Of course Kim why would I do otherwise?" Ron replied

"Mom were going to the living room to play some games." John says.

"Ok kids we'll call you when dinner is ready." she replies.

They walk to the living room while Rufus jumps off Ron's shoulder and onto Scarlet. When they get there the boys starts playing on the playstation2 while the girl's converse. A little later while the guys are playing ATV Off-road Furry Rufus shows them a thing or two and beat both John and Mark. The girls laughed at the boys, while the boys gave Rufus evil looks. They soon hear their parents call them for dinner so they all went to the kitchen. While they were eating they here a musical tone that came from a small blue device that was in Scarlet's pocket. She pulled it out and on the screen there was an African/American girl with black shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Arial what's up?"

"Hey Scarlet just wanted to check and see how everyone was doing, o and Aunt Kim my dad want to talk to you."

"Ok thank you Arial." Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and walks into the living room. While Scarlet, John, Amy and Mark talk to Arial on Scarlet's own Kimmunicator. At the same time Ron and Rufus eat and talk to each other. When Kim comes back into the room she has a grim look on her face which everyone notices.

"Mom what's wrong?" the kids ask in unison.

"Yah honey what's wrong?" Ron asks giving Kim a worried look.

"Drakken and Shego have escaped." She says with an angry tone.

--------------

Well there it is my first chapter to my first fanfict please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ok here is the second chapter sorry if it takes a while lol I'm abet slow

Ok people just to clear some things up here the reason I put Wade and Monique is well no reason just thought it would be fun to see people's reaction. Two Bueno Nacho was taken back by its corporation after STD and even though you may think that it's a bit wearied to have it still running but hey look around you I bet there has been some restaurant that has been there for a while now lol. Three just because some one gets old dose not mean they will lose all their strength, my Tae Kwon Do master is pretty old and he still can kick some ass lol. And about the life span of a naked mole rat How am I supposted to now? Well that's all I wanted to say hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Back in Drakken's lair Shego has just woken up and entered the lab to see Drakken mixing some strange unknown concoction. While Drakken is humming to himself she thought she should give him a little morning scare.

"HEY! DR. D!"

"AAAAHHH!" Dr. D screams while jumping almost a two feet into the air.

"HAAHAAHAA!" she laughs while falling to the ground clutching her stomach.

"SHEGO! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"HA! YA IT WAS!"

"Grrrrrr." He gives her an evil glare that she just shrugs off.

"OK. OK." She wipes a tear from her eyes, "Anyways what are you doing Dr. D?"

He cheers back up and picks up the cup, "O, you like? It's my favorite…"

"O no." she says while giving a scared look.

"Chocolate and milk combination…"

"O pleases no." she gives a frightened look while bracing herself.

"COCO MOO!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

-----------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" Ron yells while falling out of his chair.

"AAAHH!" Rufus cries while jumping into the nearest pocket (which would be John's)

The kids cringe at the loud yells then look at Kim with confused looks.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Scarlet asks confusion on her face.

"Ya Mrs. S, who is D-Dr-Dra-Drakken and Shego?" Amy asks looking at the Stoppable adults.

"Oh hold on, I remember them now, there those two villains from a few years ago right mom?' John asks

"Yes John that's right, I haven't seen them since me and your father put them in jail back at the high school prom."

Ron gets up from the floor picking up the chair, "Why would they come out now? Its been like forever and they have to be pretty old by now don't you think?"

All of a sudden Kim's Kimmunicator fires a beam from a place on the blue device showing an African/American women about the age of Kim and Ron with a short, pudgy man a few years younger and Arial.

"Well that would be a good question Ron, one that I've checked out." Says the short, pudgy man replied.

"Hey Monique, how's it going?" Kim asks

"Oh same old, same old, hanging around with this guy you get used to sitting in the house but I'm still up for that shopping trip on Saturday." The African/American women said.

"Umm, guys can we get back on track?" Wade says with a hit of annoyance.

"O right sorry, please continue."

"Ok I did some digging and also asked Shego's brothers and they told me that even though they get older thanks to their comet powers they still have most of their skill, but they do lose it little by little as they age."

"Dang, well that's one advantage that she has over me but it's a good thing I've been keeping up with my figure."

"Yes Kim your figure." Ron says with a mischievous grin.

"Haha, well Kim seems like your man likes your figure." Monique laughs

"Mom can you keep your head in the game please?" Arial says with the same annoyed look as her father.

"Ok, ok, anyways what about Drakken?" Ron asks

"What do you think? All he does is sit there, makes up plots and watches the fights." Wade replies

"Ok Wade so do you have a location on Drakken's lair?" Kim asks hopefully.

"Ummm, ya, well they seem to really be watching their backs, so far I don't have one but I will tell you when I get one."

"Ok Wade thanks." Kim says

They finished dinner and John and Scarlet say good bye to their friends. While in bed Kim cant get to sleep, she keeps thinking that something is wrong but she finally puts it behind her and falls asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Mark and Amy came over for breakfast like they always do. After a quick breakfast the four friends quickly head to school. They get to school with barely enough time to get their books and head to class. John being a year older had a different class then the other three ended up being stopped at the door of his first class by a large man with graying hair and his trademark brown suit.

"STOPPABLE! Your late for class that's your third one this month." The large man said

"Are you sure Mr. Barkin, I thought it was only my second one this month?" John said with a scared look.

"You would like that now wouldn't you stoppable? I'll see you after school in detention, move along." Mr. Barkin replied.

"Yes sir." He entered his classroom "Man not again, dang and I was so close." He thought

If he turned around he would have seen Mr. Barkin giving a small grin.

"Just like your father." He chuckles while remembering all the times Ron got detention.

Later at lunch the four sit at their usual table John telling them he got a detention.

"For goodness sacks dude you think you could have made it too class in time?" Scarlet said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I was this close to making it but some how Mr. B is every were I go." He said while stuffing his face with what the cafeteria called food.

"Rrrrright." They all snickered.

"Anyways what do you guys think about last night? You know about Drakken and Shego's escape." Amy asks.

"Well if you ask me I say we help mom and dad." Scarlet says in courage and excitement in her voice.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Mark and Amy yell getting looks from the other students.

"Actually she has a point there, I'm in." John replies with just the same amount of excitement as his sister.

"YOUR BOTH CRAZY!" Mark yelled

"Hey that's what I've been saying for years but no one listens to me." Brenda smirks evilly at the four.

"SHUT UP FLAG!" Amy responds in her friends defence.

"What ever losers." She said while walking away laughing with her friends.

"Any how what can you guys do to help them? Your parents are both famous heroes, you guys are just teens." Amy says with confusion.

"Easy, we're not only Stoppables but we're also Possables." Scarlet replies with glee.

"And as grandpa possible always said," "ANYTHINGS POSSIBLE FOR A POSSIBLE!" John and Scarlet say in unison.

After lunch they headed for their next classes while some how John got another tardy on his record book by the one and only Mr. Barkin. John thought "Man, mom is not going to like this."

-----------------------------------------------------

Later after practice the four friends went to Bueno Nacho for a quick snack before heading for the Stoppable house. They came into the house to find Kim looking at a photo album while Ron was making dinner. Wondering what Kim was looking at Scarlet came up behind her mother.

"Mom what are you looking at?"

"Wha.. O, sorry hun just got lost in memory lane." She replied with a slightly dazed look.

"Hey cool, take a look at this it's mom and dad at the prom and Eh." John said with a bit of disgust in on his face while looking at the picture of Kim and Ron kissing at the prom. Some one had apparently had a camera and took a picture of them. Need less to say Kim and Ron were very surprised to see themselves kissing in the year book at the end of the year.

"Oooo, Mrs. S you guys look so cute in this picture." Amy said.

While flipping through the album they notice a picture of two people they did not recognize. It was a picture of a man and a women, the man had blue skin, a blue lab coat, a mullet and a scar on his face while the women had long raven black hair, light green skin and she had on a green and black jumpsuit..

"Mom why is this picture in here?' Scarlet asks with a puzzled.

"I put that picture there to remained your father and I of our past adventures." Kim replied

It was a picture of Drakken and Shego (if you didn't get it from the description) when they were arrested at BN Headquarters. After looking at the photos dinner was ready and the four thought it would be a good idea to tell them about their idea.

"Mom, dad, me and the others were thinking and we decided to help you and dad on your mission to find Drakken and Shego." Scarlet said with hope in her eyes. This made the two parents and naked mole rat stop in their tracks. They looked at each other and then at the kids. Ron was the first to respond.

"Well guys, as good as it sound, I have to say no." Ron said

-----------------------------------------------------

Well there is my second chapter hope its ok for all of you out there lol well the third chapter may not be up for a few days I have a wrestling tournament to go to tomorrow and wont be back till Saturday sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible Old Enemies

HI I'm back and ready to ROCK lol sorry if it took a while but a high school kids work is never done lol for people how are wondering about the wrestling tournament that I went to I ranked 5th in my class but that is still ok because I needed to rank top 6 o well better luck next time lol

Anyways same rules apply I don't own KP only my characters I think I forgot to mention that in the second chapter

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

In Drakken's lair he was getting ready the finishing touches for his dooms day device when a problem struck him.

"AAAHHH! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTEN THE MOST IPORTANT PART? AAHRRR!"

"Ugh, what's the problem now Dr. D?"

"The most crucial part of my plan is missing." He said with a pout.

"sigh" "Ok Dr. D just tell me what you need and I'll be back in a few hours."

"Excellent!" he said with his face brightening up.

---------------------------------------------

"WHAT! WHY NOT?" John and Scarlet yelled.

Mark and Amy looked at each other with skepticism. "Um, we can see this is a family matter so we'll just let ourselves out." Amy said as she and Mark stood up and headed to the door. "We'll see you in the morning guys." Mark said with hesitance as they went out the door and the Stoppable family heard the door close the kids looked at their parents.

"So explain to me why cant we help?" Scarlet asked

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kim replied sternly

"Um, what is so obvious?" John asked with confusion

"THAT ITS TOO DANGOROUSE!" Kim yelled

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN ITS TOO DANGOROUSE YOU GUYS DID IT WHEN YOU WERE JOHN'S AGE!" Scarlet countered

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" Kim returned

"HOW?" Scarlet continued angrily.

John looked around at the two yelling women with concern.

"OK YOU TWO CALM DOWN!" Ron yelled annoyed

Everyone looked at Ron surprised that Ron had yelled.

"OK?" he looked around at everyone to make sure everyone was paying attention. When he was sure that everyone was listening he continued. "Ok, let me put this perfectly clear, yes we did start saving the world when we were 15, but that doesn't mean that it was easy, well may by for me not sure about you Kim, anyways what I'm saying is that now a days the villains are getting more dangerous. Our last mission was the last mission because the last of our foes were either in jail or dead. I mean for crying out loud the last villain we fought was killed in the fight saying he didn't want to go to jail. And when he endangered your mom I had no choice but to kill him." He looked down at his hands angrily. Everyone was silent until Kim finished what Ron was trying to say. "So we are that is why you can not help it is simply far to dangerous for you kids, do you understand?" They nodded in unison, "Good now get to bed both of you."

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch Mark and Amy were asking John and Scarlet what happened last night. They told them everything that they said and what was their finaly decision

"I still don't understand why they wont let us help." Scarlet complained

"That's funny I don't remember hearing about Mr. S killing anyone?" Amy said

All of a sudden they hear a familiar sound coming from Scarlet's pocket. She pulls it out and turns it on to the familiar face of Arial.

"That's because it was never made public." Arial replied to the question.

------------------------------------------------------

Mean while at Bueno Nacho headquarters which had conveniently moved to Middleton Ron sat at his desk looking over some new ideas for food when the phone rang. He picked it up and was surprised to hear his wife.

"Hey hon how's it going being a Preschool Principal?" he said with a light chuckle.

"Haha big man laugh away, anyways I was wondering how you were doing? You now mentioning what happened always gets you going." She replied.

"Ya I'm ok." He said sadly

"You don't sound ok?" she said concerned

"Don't worry KP, I'll be ok see you at home ok got some stuff to finish up here ok?"

"Ok Ron see you at home."

Kim hung up the phone and thought "O Ron I've known you since Pre-K and you think I don't know when your hurting?" sigh" she shakes her head in concern for her husband/best friend/partner's well being.

Ron hung up the phone and thought "Damn that Monkey Fist even in death he still tortures me damn him." He said angrily shaking his head.

----------------------------------------------------

Back in the lunch room the four friends were taken back by what Arial just said.

"What do you mean it was never mentioned?" John asked

"I read the file on that mission and read the report they gave Global Justice on how the person died they are not the same."

"Why is that I mean, why would they lie?" Mark asked looking at everyone

"Ya, that doesn't make any sense?" Amy said, "I mean I've read some of the news papers that my parents saved and the last time your mom lied she got stuck in super armor."

"Ya, I know why mom and dad would do that?" Scarlet looked skeptically at nothing in particular

"Its because your parents are losers." Brenda said from right behind her

"Bug off Brenda this is none of your concern." John said angrily while glaring at her

She just ignored him and continued, "Your dad was a loser in high school and your mom is and even bigger loser for marrying him." She said with evil grin but she did not expect that reaction she would just got when a fist hit her square in the check. She fell to the floor dazed and all sound in the cafeteria stopped and looked in the direction of the person the hit her. She looked up to see Scarlet standing there with fire in her eyes.

"Never insult my parents you to bit hussy." She said eyes like daggers then all of a sudden she was punched in the stomach by Brenda's boyfriend Samuel Mankey. He said "How dare to touch her you bitch and further more…" he didn't finish his sentence when John's fist came right at his jaw silencing him. "Don't touch me sister you fucker." Sam stood back up ready to fight when all a large sound came from behind him yelling. "BREACK IT UP NOW!" everyone stopped in their tracks and the circle that was around the fighters parted to reveal the large form of Mr. Barkin. "STOPPABLES, MANKEY, FLAGG IN MY OFFICE NOW!" they all stood up and headed for Mr. Barkin's office.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 3 hope you like it and please review. Remember and author is only as good as the people that read them. Anyways it may take me a while before I get chapter 4 up because school is back in lol.

Thanks to people how do review my story


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible Old Enemies

Hi, sorry for any spelling mistakes in earlier chapters but they didn't show on my computer. lol I will try to fix any and all mistakes to the best of my abilities. Well anyways, here is the next chapter and also, same rules apply. I don't own KP, just my characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

On a dark black and green jet, flying over the Pacific Ocean headed toward America, Shego was getting ready for her mission. She was thinking of what Drakken said he needed for his big plan but frankly she really didn't think it was going to work… as usual. She knew Kim Possible would do something to ruin the plan, but she did realize that Kim would be older, and since she didn't have special powers, she would have an advantage over Kim. And even if that buffoon of a sidekick gets in the way, she can easily handle him.

"This just might actually work for once." Shego smiled an evil grin.

In his office Ron Stoppable was just about to leave when the phone began to ring. He promptly picked it up.

"Hello Ron Stoppable." He answered business like.

A strong male voice came from the other end. "Ah Ron Stoppable, its Mr. Barkin."

"Mr. Barkin? What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

"Um, well, it's about your kids," He said, sadness in his voice

"What happened? Did they get hurt? Are they ok?" he babbled fearfully.

"Well, in the opposite order, they're ok. They're not hurt too bad but they did start a fight."

"THEY DID WHAT!"

----------------------------------------------------------

In Mr. Barkin's office Kim and Ron Stoppable, Brick and Bonnie Flag, and Josh and Tara Mankey are all standing behind their children, not looking very happy.

"Mr. Barkin, what happened exactly?" Kim asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Apparently, Kim has been teaching her kids some of that old teen hero fighting," Bonnie said, smiling evilly.

"Rrrrright or maybe it was some of that old Bonnie annoying charm you used so much." Kim glared daggers at her.

"Really Kim, you shouldn't blame others for your mistakes."

"MY MISTAKES?"

"Yes, it seems the great Kim Possible has finally shown her true colors." The two women were getting ready to rip each other apart when their husbands grabbed them from behind, holding them in place.

"People, this is about the kids, not your old high school rivalry," Mr. Barkin said, frustration evident.

"Yes, back to the kids," Josh Mankey replies coolly."Its clear to me that it was the fault of the young Stoppable boy. Obviously, they have their fathers foolishness."

"WHAT!" Kim and Ron replied in unison, while trying to get to Josh. Tara quickly stepped between them, blocking the way.

"OK PEOPLE, CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the room froze, all eyes locked on Tara, surprised. "Wow Tara, I don't think I've ever hear you shout." Ron replied.

"EHEM!" They all look to Mr. Barkin. "Can we please get back on topic?" All heads in the room nod in response. "Thank you, now shall we get the story from the students rather then what you all think?" They nodded again, and Barkin turned to the teens. "Ok then, lets continue." He stares at John. "John, you're the oldest of this little band of trouble makers. Would you care to explain to us what happened?" They all look at him contently.

John looks around nervous, as all the eyes in the room are looking at him. "Sigh… well it all started with me, Scarlet, Mark and Amy. We were talking about some things when all of a sudden, miss popular comes and butts her big fat head into our conversation." Brenda and her mother glare at him while Brick just sat there, thinking 'Man this is going to take a while'. Mr. Barkin looks at John contently and then asks, "If she was just butting in on your conversation, then how come I come in and find four students fighting?" He glared at the four kids, looking for a response.

"Scarlet started the fight when she punched me for no reason!" Brenda spat out, getting glares from Scarlet and her mother.

"Is this true Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin asks, turning his attention to Scarlet while everyone does the same.

She sighs. "Yes sir," staring at her feet.

"What made you start a fight in the middle of my cafeteria?" Mr. B asked angrily.

"It was not my fault! SHE just butts in and starts insulating my parents, saying they were losers. Then, Mr. macho over here just came out of now were and punched me!" She blurted while glaring at Sam.

"That's a lie, I would never hit a girl!" he yelled back.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE LYING! There is a whole cafeteria full of students that saw what you did!" John countered angrily.

"HA! YOU ARE ALL BLIND! IF YOU COULD SEE, THE STOPPABLES ARE JUST TRYING TO GET ME IN TROBLE!" He yelled back, glaring at him. "YA, ITS THOSE STOPPABLES AND THEIR DAMN PRIDE, THINKING THEY'RE SO GOOD BECAUSE THEIR PARENTS SAVE THE WORLD. HA!" Brenda yelled loudly to defend her boyfriend

"WHAT!" the two exclaimed together. "YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD SINK TO YOUR LEVEL!" Scarlet seemed furious.

"QUIET!" Mr. Barkin yelled. The room falls silent, as all stop yelling stops, and they turn to stare at him. "This is giving me a headache. I already know the story from asking witnesses." They all looked surprised.

"Um… Mr. B, if you already knew then why ask them?" Ron asked, confused.

"I wanted to see who would tell the truth or not Stoppable," he replied, while holding his head in annoyance. The four kids became scared because they didn't know who Mr. Barkin believed was telling the truth. "So my decision is that all four of you are suspended for 3 days, and are suspended from your teams for 2 weeks."

They all stare at him surprised. "B-but Mr. B, regional is coming up in 4 weeks. How can we get ready in 2 weeks?" Brenda complained.

"Well, that will be your captain and your team's problem, not mine. If you are not ready, then don't go, it's as simple as that. Now, all of you, get your books for the next 3 days and you should get your homework for your classes as well, and I will see you next week." They all got up and started to leave when Mr. Barkin interjected. "Mrs. Stoppable, may I have a word." Kim looked at him suspiciously but nods, and after giving her husband a quick kiss, closes the door behind her and sits down.

"What is it Mr. Barkin?" she asks.

"Do you teach your children how to fight?"

She is taken back by this question. "No sir, I send them to proper schools to learn everything properly." She replied, nervously.

"I see, then I will have to ask you to teach you children how to hold their feelings in, so as to not cause anymore harm to anyone. Is that understood?" he asked, his tone brooking no argument.

"Yes sir."

"Ok then, you may go." She got up and headed out the door, closing it behind her. He just shook his head, contemplating what was to come. "Man, this is going to be like they're all back in high school. Dang it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

On the car rid back it was quiet until Ron cut in. "So, does anyone want to stop by Bueno Nacho?" They all start at him, surprised he can think of food at a time like this, but they all nod in agreement. They pull up at the old Bueno Nacho and head inside, taking their regular both while Ron goes to Ned to get their order in. While Ron is getting the food, Kim tells them what Mr. Barkin had told her, and they both agreed to take the special class.

When Ron got to the table with their food, they all dug in. Rufus popped quickly out of Ron's pocket, the smell of food drawing him in. "Hum Nachos!" He ran up to the food, and started to dig in.

No one makes conversation till Ron finally has enough and says, "Ok guys what was so important that you had to start a fight?" he looks at the two kids contently.

Scarlet "Sigh" "I was about the mission." She braces herself for the yelling that is to come but is surprised that is doesn't. She looks at her mother confused.

Kim "Ugh, ok I can see why you got mad, but that still is no reason to go punching someone." "But" "No buts young lady your mothers right." Ron says. "So no more talk about the mission, are decision is final understand?" they both nod. "Ok then now that is settled lets get home you kids are suspended for the next 3 days so I expect you do your work and on top of that your both grounded." Kim finishes.

"WHAT!" "That's not fair!" they said

"Life is not fair kids something I learned from Mr. Barkin back in high school now lets get home and no more arguing ok?" they all nod and leave the restaurant and head to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while at the Flag residence Brenda and her mother are talking.

"Nice job on getting the Stoppables in trouble I'm so proud of you." Bonnie says while giving Brenda a hug. Brenda gives her mother a confused look saying, "What but I though you would get mad at me? I am suspended for 3 days and from the cheer squad for 2 weeks, how can you be proud of me?" Bonnie just grins, "Yes that is a problem which was unfortunate but still you got that annoying Kimmie's kids in trouble so that's good enough for me, and don't worry you wont have to do that work just give it to the maid and she will do it and also since you don't have school for the next 3 days lets do some mother daughter stuff what do you say?" Brenda grins and agrees.

Unknown to the two women in the living room Brick was listening in and shakes his head thinking, "Man what's with this rivalry with Kim still going? Yesh should have married Tara at least she doesn't hate them and she is nice after all." He goes back to his workout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Mankey house Josh is giving his son a little chat. "Great job on getting those loser kids of that loser Ron Stoppable in trouble but I would have preferred it if you didn't get your self of Bonnie's kid in trouble, man she's going to yell at me again o well." Sam was surprised at his fathers response saying, "Y-your, happy? I thought you would be steamed, I did get suspended you know?" Josh just grinned and sat beside his son saying, "Of course I'm happy after all as long as those damned Stoppables are in misery I'm happy, and don't worry about the homework I'm sure we can get someone to do it for you and besides since you don't have school for the next 3 days we can have some father son time what do you think?" Sam just grinned.

Unknown to the two Tara was listening and shakes her head thinking, "For goodness sake I thought him and Ron were at an understanding, sigh, should have married Brick at least he doesn't hate them and he is cute." She sighs again and continues with dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is chapter 4 please tell me what you think of it I really need reviews. PLEASE AND THANK YOU

Next chapter 5 coming soon to lol bye


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible Old Enemies

Hey! What's up? Not much for me lol. Anyways thanks to the people how review my story so with out further yak from me here is Chapter 5.

Thanks to Zaratan for helping me with the last chapter. Also thanks to Potterprincess101 for helping with some ideas in this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Shego looked around the outside of the lab and was planning the best way to get in with the least amount of trouble. She notices a grate on the near wall and smiles and heads towards it. When she gets there she uses her powers to break it and clime in. She keeps going till she finds her target. She looks around the room as best she can from the inside of the air duck but cant see anyone but the lights are on and she can hear people talking and figures that they are just some scientists.

She says in her head, "Ok one, two, And THREE!" she breaks the grate and jumps down. She moves quickly to the startled scientists and sees three of them. She knocks the two men unconscious then goes up to the women grabbing her by the front of her lab coat.

"W-who are you?" the doctor asked hesitant.

Shego just grinned, "None of your concern just tell me where is the PANASONIC-TEC-MASTER 3000?" while eying the scientist.

"W-why d-do you w-want it?" she stuttered fear in her eyes.

Shego just look some what annoyed. "Why do you think? I'm stealing it so that my boss can use it that's all you need to know, and if you don't answer if may be the last thing you ever know." She grinned again

The woman just kicked Shego in the stomach knocking her back long enough for her to hit the alarm button. In an instant the room was swarming with men in black armor and armed with automatic weapons. They quickly aimed their guns at Shego but she just smiled.

"O good now I can have some fun." She charged at them with blinding speed knocking them down quickly.

The scientist realized that they would need help so she quickly runs to a computer and goes to the first day of John and Scarlet's suspension and Mark and Amy came by as usual then left for school. John went to the living room to play some games while Scarlet started on her homework.

Kim and Ron were getting ready to leave when,

BEEP! BEEP! BEP! BEP!

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator saying, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim break on the Drakken case Shego is currently in a lab trying to steal the Panasonic-Tec-Master 3000."

"What the heck is the P-p-panasonci-tec thing and what does it do?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"I'm not sure its really top secret hardest thing I've ever tried to hack all I know is that its part of the other thing Drakken stole but I have not figured what that is yet. We can bet its not good though." Wade said sadly.

"On it Wade, Ron tell the kids about the sitch." Ron nods and heads to tell the kids what's going on.

"Got a rid for us Wade?" Kim asked looking at her long time friend.

"It will be there in 5 minutes." He said with a grin.

"You rock as usual Wade." She grins. "I try." He grins and sighs off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later their ride came and they left. While John and Scarlet watch the VTOL craft take off they are really disappointed that their parents didn't let them come and help. So they decided to go to their grandparent's house.

------------------------------------------------------------

On the ride there Kim and Ron are being briefed on the sitch.

Kim thinks, "It's been a long time since our last mission I hope Ron can handle it?"

"Damn it's been awhile since our last mission I hope I can handle it? Damn that Monkey Fist he just had to make me kill him DAMN HIM!" Ron thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego was finishing up the last of the guards with a very evil grin on her face. She turns to the doctor that is cowering behind a desk. Shego approaches her then grabs and lifts her back into the air.

"Nice try but I'm done playing games you have two options now, one you tell me were the Panasonic-Tec-Master 3000 is or I could get rid of you right now and find it myself, I suggest you chose carefully." She grins evilly.

"Well those options don't appeal to me how bout option three." A familiar voice says from behind.

Shego turned around and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick."

"Ehem, its Mrs. Stoppable for you information." Kim says.

Shego eyed them both then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asks a bit annoyed.

"HAHAHA! It's so funny; me and Drakken had a bet on when you guys would get together. I guess I win the bet." Shego continues to laugh some more.

"Ah man even the villains knew damn?" Ron said.

"So when did it happen huh?" Shego asked still laughing.

"If you must know we stared dating right after we put your buts in jail, happy?" Kim said annoyed.

"Ok, ok, ehem, lets get back to business shall we?" Shego said while charging at Kim hands glowing.

"Ron get the doctor out of here, I'll take care of Shego." Kim said as she charged Shego.

"Got it KP!" Ron yelled as he went to the doctor's aid. When he got to her he said, "I suggest you get out of here ma'am." She nodded and ran out of the room. He turned around to see Kim fighting Shego.

Kim blocked Shego's block and sends a roundhouse to her head but Shego just ducks. Shego does a leg sweep but Kim does a backward hand spring to get away barely avoiding her kick.

"Getting slow there Kimme? Too bad unlike you I still have my agility." She grinned and charged at Kim again.

Kim ducks and tries to get in an uppercut but misses and the space that of a second Shego gets in a good punch to her gut knocking the wind out of her and knocking her to the ground. She was about to finish her of when she got a flying kick in the midsection which sent her flying and crashing into a desk.

Shego looked up to see Ron standing between her and Kim. "Well it looks like the buffoon has gained some skill over the years." Shego got back up and charged Ron.

Ron avoided the charge and placed a side kick to her mid section but she grabbed his foot and tossed him into a near by desk knocking him out.

"Ron!" Kim yelled and charged Shego from behind but she surprised her by doing a spin kick that got her in the head and knocked her out.

Shego grinned then pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and said, "Dr. D the plan worked, you were right for once they lost some of their abilities over the years. Ya a pick up would be nice and I have the Panasonic-Tec-Master 3000 don't worry. Ok see you in a few." She hung up and grinned thinking, "Two birds with one stone, well three actually if you count the buffoon o well." She got some rope and died Kim and Ron up while getting the chip and waiting for her ride.

A few minute later there plane gets there and the henchmen picked up Kim and Ron and brought them to the plane. They flew towards Drakken's hide out with smiles on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the doctor returns to the chaos in the room noticing that the chip is gone and Team Possible is know were to be found. She quickly calls the police saying, "There has been a robbery and a kidnapping."

The police arrived a few minutes later along with new crews. While the police searched the area the news crew started their broadcast.

"Hello this is Aryana Ganji reporting live at a robbery in a high security lab in Bellingham. We have just arrived on the scene and hang on I'm getting some info right now. O MY GOSH!" Aryana yells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the possible household an old women with red/gray hair and blue eyes otherwise known as Mrs. Possible is serving her grandkids some food and telling them about their parent's lives.

"Wow, mom got stuck in a super suit on Halloween? That is badical." John says excitedly.

"Badical yes, but it did get her a month long grounding from us." Andrea Possible said.

She continued to talk about Kim and Ron's life in high school when an old man with gray hair known as James Possible yells, "Hun, kids I think you should get over here and see this." They all went to the living room quickly wondering what could be going on.

They all listened in and watched, "Hello this is Aryana Ganji reporting live at a robbery in a high security lab in Bellingham. We have just arrived on the scene and hang on I'm getting some info right now. O MY GOSH!" Aryana yells.

"This is breaking news I've just received disturbing news, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable opps… I mean Kim Stoppable sorry for that, of the legendary Team Possible were on site but have vanished."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible were stunned at what the news caster had just said but they weren't as stunned as John and Scarlet. They sat there mouths opened in surprise at what they have heard.

"Who? How?" John and Scarlet said.

The phone rings and Mrs. Possible picks it up and says, "Hello? O hi Marisa. Yes, yes were watching it. Yes you and Mr. Stoppable can come over. Ok see you in a few minutes." She hung up the phone saying, "The Stoppables are coming over." James nods

They look back at the screen to see if there is any other information on were Kim and Ron are then.

"This just in, we have received a security video of what had just happened." Aryana says

It shows a woman with long black raven hair in a green and black jump suit knocking Kim to the ground. Then it shows Ron knock Shego in the desk and getting back up to take Ron out. Then it shows her knock Kim unconscious and her calling someone. Then a few minutes later a hole is blown into the wall and men in red jump suits pick up Kim and Ron's unconscious bodies and carrying them out of camera view. The tap ends there and returns to the news reporter.

"I have just received information about the women in black and green. Her name is Shego an old foe of Team Possible. The same Shego that was working with Dr. Drakken back when the Diablo's attacked."

Everyone is stunned to see Shego take down Kim and Ron and even more surprised that she kidnapped them.

"This is Aryana Ganji reporting." It then returns to the regular news channel.

A few minutes later the Stoppables arrive and also the twins Jim and Tim. They all try to comfort and console the kids at the same time trying to do the same for them selves. Everyone was wondering, "Who is going to save them?"

Then a familiar tune was heard in Scarlet's bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 5 for ya lol.

I thank those how read and review my story. I also thank my friend potterprincess101 for helping me with some ideas so I gave her a surprise and put her name in the story lol.

Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible Old Enemies

Hi everyone here is the chapter 6. Thanks to all how review my stories. This chapter will also be used to answer some questions about other people in the story like why they act the way they do.

Also forgot to put I don't own Kim Possible only my characters lol

Well here it is happy reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Kim woke up in a dark room. She was sour from the fight and had some trouble getting up but when she did she looked around. Then she noticed that she was chained to the wall and beside her was an unconscious Ron. She looks around and sees a light coming through the door and she tries to listen in on what's going on outside. She hears the voice of Drakken saying something, she listens more.

"HAHAHA!" "Now with the Panasonic-Tec-Master 3000 and the Chronic-Devastator I will rule the world. BUHAHAHA!" Drakken laughs manically.

"Ok, Dr. D you have your toy now can you please shut up?" Shego yells.

"Huff, fine I will save some for later." He complained.

"Thank you." Shego said.

"Well at least he won't start it yet, that give me time to think of a plan." Kim thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEP! BEF!

Scarlet goes to her purse and pulls out her Kimmunicator to see Wade instead of Arial.

"Oh, Scarlet there you are, umm… are you ok?" Wade asked concerned.

"Ya Uncle Wade I-I-I'm ok." She said but started to tear up. So she gives the Kimmunicator to John.

"Go Uncle Wade I'm somewhat better." John said bravely but it was clear in his eyes that he was not.

"Ok John, well here is the sitch. I finally got the info on what Drakken stole a few weeks ago and what Shego stole today." The screen changes to a picture of a computer chip, "This is the Panasonic-Tec-Master 3000. It's a high powered chip that has the ability to upgrade software to higher standards."

"So like if we stick it in a mini-rocket then it should upgrade the computer inside it so that it performs better?" Jim asks. "Or does it increase the capabilities of the software inside so that it can upload data faster and stuff like that?" Tim asks.

"Actually it can do both those things guys and more. This is one high tech piece of equipment." Wade said.

"Ok Uncle Wade, so then what's the other thing do?" Scarlet asked after composing herself.

"Oh yah here it is." It changes to a strange looking machine, "This is the Chronic-Devastator. It can cause cataclysmic disasters, like earthquakes and tornados."

"So this is bad thing huh?" John asks.

"Oh yah and especially with the PTM 3000, it will be able to cause damage world wide..." Wade said concerned

"So what can we do to help?" Scarlet asked.

"Well since you asked I do have an idea." Wade said with a grin, "But we will need the twins help."

"How about it Uncle Jim, Uncle Tim care to help?" John asked.

"Hick a bick a boo?" Jim said, "Hoo sha!" Tim said.

"Ok then here is the plan." Wade grinned and everyone gathered around the small blue device while the adults watched the news.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brick's Thoughts

"Man why does Bonnie have to be like this, I mean I know they competed in high school but come on she making it like it's some kind of war or something." Brick thought. "First it was just a rivalry, which is common between people in sports but now it's just point less, I mean she's making our daughter hate them the same way she does. Man sometimes I wish I married Tara when I had the chance." Brick side to himself and continued with his job at the mechanics.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tara's Thoughts

"Aug, why must he be such a jackass I mean he's treating Ron like he's a monster or something, I mean I know he was a loser in high school but I never thought of him like that. After all I did have a crush on him." Tara thought to herself. "I still don't understand why Josh hates him so much I wish I knew then maybe I could help him. But instead he just locks me out." "Sigh" "And what's worse he is passing on that trait to Sam. O dear me, should have made better choices when I was younger. Well it's too late now mites as well make the best of it. Still I would have gone for Ron if he only noticed me." "Sigh" she thought as she went back to her cooking.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Thoughts

"Damn that prissy, perfect, princess. Must she always get in the way of my achievements?" Bonnie thought angrily. "I mean first in high school she takes everything and now she's getting her kids to mess with mine. Damn I hate her." "And she is such a loser for marrying that loser Stoppable. Damn Kim, damn Ron, damn their kids DAMN EVERYTHING!" she thought while punching the punching bag in her room which she got to help release her stress.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Josh's Thoughts

"Curse that Ron, first he takes Kim away from me by asking her to the prom, then by marrying her and finally by having kids with her. It was supposed to be me how asked Kim to the prom. It was supposed to be me how asked her to marry and those are supposed to be my kids." Josh thought angrily. "I mean I did get together with Tara in high school but that was supposed to make her jealous not go for that loser Stoppable, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" he thought as he punched the door of his car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the lair Ron woke up and saw Kim beside him.

He looks around the room then asks, "Kim you ok?"

This startles her; she looks beside her to see Ron awake. "Well you finally woke up, how was your nap? Oh and I'm fine for the most part."

"The nap was ok I guess. So were are we?" Ron asked questionably.

"In Drakken's latest lair no doubt." Kim said anticipation in her voice. Then the door opens slowly revealing the one and only Dr. Drakken.

"Well, well now Kim Possible or should I say Kim Stoppable?" Kim glares at him.

"Anyways I bet your wondering what my plan is. It's quite amazing." Drakken grins

"Oy, he stole the PTM to super charge the Chronic-Devastator so that he can threaten the world to bend to his will." Shego said.

"Ahh, come on Shego must you always spoil my fun?" Drakken wined.

"Um let me see… YES!" Shego replied.

"Can we please get back on track here?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Oh, hum, yes now where was I? Anyways like Shego said that's what I'm going to do with the stuff so there." Drakken folded his arms across his chest. "Well sorry for leaving so fast but I really must get back to work you know I'll get someone to come and get you when everything is ready chaw." After that he left the room Shego locking the door behind him.

"So now what Kim?" Ron asked.

"Seriously Ron, I have no idea." She said discouraged.

"Well that is comforting." Ron sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in at the Possibles they were formulating the plan.

"So before we start discussing a plan we need the most important thing first of all." Jim said, "And that's their location." Tim said a little discouraged.

Wade grins, "That's the easy part, I still have Ron micro-chipped." The screen the changes to a map with a red dot.

"So wee are they exactly?" John asked

"Well on this map it shows them in the middle of the Caribbean." Scarlet said.

"Oh that's easy, that's Drakken's old lair. I don't know why he keeps going back there though." Wade said.

"So now we now where they are so lets…" "Everyone come here quickly." Mrs. Possible interrupted

They all came back into the living room and saw the reporter.

"This is Aryana Ganji reporting. I have message coming in from Global Justice Director Dr. Director. Go Doctor." Aryana says.

"This message is to the families of Kim and Ron Stoppable, do not worry about your loved one's I am quickly deploying help to find them. After all Team Possible helped the world many times and I think it's time to repay the favor. I am deploying Special agents Will Du and Jason Jones to begin searching for them." Dr. Director said.

"Thank you Dr. Director, now back to your regularly scheduled news, this is Aryana Ganji reporting." Aryana said as she signed off.

"Well that's help full I guess." Jim said.

"I don't care if GJ is helping or not we are going to go save them ourselves." Scarlet said.

"She's just like her mother." Mr. Possible said. "But as goofy as her father." Mr. Stoppable replied getting a laugh from the adults.

"Ok, ok can we start with getting the plan ready now please?" Scarlet replied annoyed.

"BOOYAH!" John exclaimed. "HICK A BICK A BOO?" "HOO SHA!" the twins said as the slammed their fist together.

"Then lets get started." Wade said rubbing his hands together.

------------------------------------------------------------

In the Flag Residence Bonnie is watching some new when the new report about Team Possible's disappearance.

"Well, well looks like Miss Prefect got her self in trouble." Bonnie grinned evilly.

"Why must you be like that Bon-bon?" Brick asked concern for his friends.

"Why do you keep asking me I told you once and I told you before I hate Kim and I hate Ron!" she started to yell.

"That's not good reason!" Brick countered, "I mean if you would just get to know them you and Kim could be good friends if you tried."

But Bonnie would have none of it she just got off the couch and headed for their room. "Your sleeping on the sofa tonight for that." She said as she slammed the door.

"Oh man." He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the Mankey Residence Tara was watching the news when the report about Team Possible came on.

"O my gosh!" she exclaimed, "Josh take a look at this."

Josh come into the living room with some food for himself. He looks at the screen then says, "Ha about time the loser Stoppable got what's coming to him too bad for Kim though."

Tara looked at him dumfounded, "How can you say that? There in big trouble and all you can think about is your ego!" she said angrily "I still don't now why you hate Ron so much he's a nice guy if you give him a chance."

"Ha nice guy, he's just a loser and Kim's an even bigger loser for marring him and having kids with him!" Josh yelled, "That was supposed to be me asking to marry her and those are supposed to me my kids!" he got a slap right across the face and started dumfounded at his wife.

"What the fuck was that for?" he exclaimed angrily while putting a hand on his cheek.

"For being a jerk, you used me to get to them both, y-you sick FUCKER!" she screamed

"Well if that's the way you fell about it why don't you just leave?" Josh countered.

"I knew this was a bad idea the first moment after you asked me to marry you I got a bad feeling. Now I see the truth." Tara said as she went to her room. She came back out a few minutes later with a suit case, "I'm going back to my family you jerk and as for Samuel we'll just let the lawyers decide." She said as she went out the door.

"FINE!" Josh yelled back.

Unknown to the two parents Sam was at the top of the stairs watching the hole thing unfold and he thought, "What do I do?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you thought about it and if what I should do to improve.

Also if people wonder why I update so fast it's just because I cant wait lol I have all these ideas and I cant hole them forever so enjoy the speed of the updates while they last because sooner or later I may lose me train of ideas lol.

Well till chapter 7 have a good time and please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible Old Enemies

Well, well, well look who came back to read my story? Well you're not invited back.

LOL I'm just kidding come on and read the story already LOL. Also should I write a side story of what happens to Tara and Josh? Or put it in this story? I personally think that I should put it on a different story. Personally I think it would be better in another story. Please tell me in your review what you think.

Same darn rules I don't own Kim Possible only my characters which I must say ROCK BOOYAH!

Well without further annoyance from me here is CHAPTER 7 BOOYAH!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Kim was trying to get herself free from her chains. After Drakken and Shego left she had been trying to formulate a plan but was coming up dry.

Ron was also trying to get free but found he could not so he decided to try and think of a plan. He then remembered their best escape tool. "Rufus, little buddy, wake up."

Kim looked over at Ron then remembered about Rufus. "How did I ever forget about Rufus stupid me, Ron what's wrong with me?" "Could be old age?" Ron said contently.

"HEY!" Kim yelled, "I'm just as old as you are." Kim glared angrily at him.

"Huhuhu, sorry Kim just playing with you." Ron said with his goofy grin.

Kim chuckled saying, "Ron you know just when and what to make me laugh and lighten the mood."

Just then the door opens slowly to reveal Shego grinning, "Oh isn't that cute? The love birds are having some fun." She walked up to Ron starring him striate in the eye. "Now I see what makes him so special. Kimmie your one lucky lady to have someone like this." She grins evilly. "How would you feel if I took him away for a bit you now try him out?" Kim growled saying, "Don't you dare Shego." voice like venom.

Shego laughs, "Oh don't worry Princess I won't touch him, after all why do I need to I already won the bet. What do you usually say when you win Stoppable it's um…Oh ya." She said as she snapped her finger, "Booyah, hahaha, you now that actually sound pretty funny when I think about it." "Well I just came in here to see what your reaction would be if I tried Kimmie, well have fun hanging around." Shego chuckled to herself as she locked the door behind her.

"You now she really is annoying." Ron said.

"No…really?" Kim said sarcastically, "Now can we get back on the escape plan please?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Possible house everyone was gathered around the kitchen table with the Kimmunicator in the middle.

"Ok first off we need a blueprint or something on Drakken's lair." Jim said having joined Team Possible when he and his brother turned 16; they were the back up team in case Kim and Ron needed help.

"That won't be too hard, after all Kim and Ron went into that lair so many times they could probably infiltrate it with their eyes closed." Tim responded.

"Hang on guys I am pulling up a schematic I made after all the times they went in there. Arial can you come and help me out? The more the better."

"Course dad, what do you need?" Arial asked as she sat down at her computer. "Pull up the schematic while I get something else." Wade said as he got up from his chair and walked to a closet and pulling out something.

"I guess since I'm not a super genius I can't help on the computer part, I can get you guys something to eat." Monique said.

"Thanks hunny that would be nice." Wade said as he brought the item over to his desk.

"What's that dad?" Arial asked.

"It's Kim's old battle suit the one she wore when all the Diablo bots attacked." Wade said.

"Uncle Wade what you going to do with that?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm sending it to you guys you will need all the help you can get." He said as he put it in a box and went to the kitchen saying, "Hunny I have something for you to do if it's ok?"

"What is it?" Monique said. "Can you deliver this to the Possibles?" he said showing her the box. "Ok no big, as Kim would say. I'll bring it right over once this is done." Wade nodded and went back to the computer room.

When he got back everyone was already looking at the schematic of Drakken's lair.

"Ok Wade we have chosen the best entry points." Jim said. "Why two?" Wade asked. "It would be easier to make an abuse then to walk into one don't you think?" Tim replied. "Ok I see your point but before you start running off do you guys still have those special suits?" he asked questionably. "Of course Wade, why would we throw those away?" Jim said. "Ok because I'm sending two suits over for John and Scarlet they should be there when ever Monique decides to leave."

"I heard that Wade!" Monique yelled from the door. "I'm going already so stop badgering me."

"Ok, ok yesh." Wade said. Arial chuckles that her parents antics.

"Ok while we wait for Aunt Monique to bring the suits lets continue with the plan shall we?" John asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Global Justice Headquarters Jason was looking over some things when Will came into the room.

"Jones fined anything?" Will asked

"Well from these files of Drakken's old lairs he could be in any of them." Jason replied.

"Damn, Dr. Director won't like this." Will said shaking his head.

"Well actually there are a few clues to Drakken's location." Jason grinned.

"Oh like what?" Will asked questionably.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not telling you just like that, I remember what you did last time I told you the info before going to the Director." Jason gave Will and angry glare.

"Hey it was only fair I am the senor officer after all." Will replied.

"Ya, ya what ever, anyways I won't spill till the Director arrives and further more…"

"Someone say my name?" Dr. Betty Director asked.

"Oh there you are Dr. Director I was just getting ready to brief agent Jones on the locations of all of Drakken's lairs." Will said

"HEY!" Jason yelled. "Your not doing that again." He eyed Will angrily.

"Ok boys, that's enough can we please get back to what you were going to say agent Jones?" Dr. Director said annoyed at their bickering.

"Right Director, as I was saying Dr. Drakken did have a lot off lairs but most of them where destroyed." They both nodded, "So that narrows down the number of places we need to check so basically we just go out to all of these places and see if there're there." Jason said.

"Well that is easy enough." Will said. "But how many lairs are there?"

"As far as these reports go there are two, one in Africa and the second in the Caribbean."

"Ok then." Will replied, "Dr. Director what are your orders?" they both turned to look at the Director.

Dr. Director thought for a moment. "Du, Jones, each of you, gather up squads of 30 agents and head out to these locations."

"Yes ma'am." They saluted her and started to walk off when they realized who was going to go where.

"I get the Caribbean one." Will said, "WHAT! I don't think so you're going to Africa you jackass." Jason said. "Oh yah? And who's going to make me?" They stared at each other getting ready to knock the other out.

"Ugh, boys just flip a bloody coin already." Betty said more annoyed then before. She then thought, "I should really separate those two some day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so now we have the plan," Jim said confidently. "Now all we need is some supplies." Tim said.

"And don't for get we need a ride to get us over there." John pointed out.

"Don't worry about that I've got a favor from an old friend he will be there in ten minutes." Wade said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Mrs. Possible went to the door and saw Monique.

"Hey Monique there're in the kitchen waiting for you." Andrea said pointing to the kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. P." Monique said as she went to the kitchen, "Hi everyone." She says as she enters.

"Hi Monique." They all responded.

"Ok we have the equipment now all we need is the ride." Scarlet said.

"You all should get suited up." Wade said.

"Good idea." Jim said. And they all left to get changed while Monique talked to Wade.

------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Drakken's lair Ron just got Rufus awake.

"Ok Rufus see if you can pick these locks." Ron said as he pointed to the lock on his chain.

"Uh hu!" Rufus said as he climbed up Ron's arm. Rufus tried picking but to no avail. Just then they heard footsteps coming towards them. Rufus quickly took cover in Ron's pocket.

The door opened to reveal one of Drakken's henchmen with a tray of food.

"Here you go, dinner is served." He said as he chuckled to himself. As he turned to leave Kim yells. "How are we supposed to eat while we're chained to the wall?" "Don't ask me I was just told to bring it here that's all, well have a nice dinner." He laughed as he locked the door and walked away.

"There tempting us Kim." Ron said staring at the food he could not reach.

"Ya Ron I know." Just then Rufus stuck his head back out of Ron's pocket and saw the food. He immediately dove for the food and started too much away.

"Oh sure the naked mole rat gets to eat." Kim said sarcastically.

"Yo Rufus share the grub." Ron said annoyed at his pet.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone had changed Andrea just couldn't help but take a picture of her kids and grand kids.

"Oh you all look so cute." She said.

"Moooom!" the twins complained. Monique, John and Scarlet all laughed.

"Ok we have a plan and we have the equipment." Jim said. "Now we need that ride." Tim said.

"It should be there in five more minutes guys, in the mean time let's go over the plan again." Wade said from the Kimmunicator.

"Right." They all said.

The plan was they would go through two different ways. Jim and Tim would go one way and John and Scarlet the other. Their equipment consists of Communication devices, grapple guns, lasers, knockout gas, and smoke bombs, combat staffs that could collapse and stun watches Wade copied off of Will's watch. They would go through the lair Jim and Tim would cause a distraction so that John and Scarlet could get to Kim and Ron with as little problems as possible. When Jim and Tim were done with the henchmen they would get to the main room where the others should be. Then they would take down Drakken and Shego if they didn't escape. And they would wait for a ride home.

Five minutes later the ride came. It was a man named John Tee he was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. Apparently he worked at a high tech lab that worked on jets. They all got in add started off for Drakken's lair ready and accessions of what they were about to do John and Scarlet more then Jim and Tim. On the ride they went over the plan to make sure they all new what to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 7 lol. I bet you're all wondering why I put my name in the fanfict. Well it's because I couldn't help my self, I mean I know I put my first name put I said that it was not me lol but this one will sort of be me if I can put a bit of description with it.

Jason hope you liked that little bit I gave you in this chapter lol. And I hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter 8 will be coming sooner or later, but I bet you all want sooner then later lol. Well I will do my best but I need to do my homework lol so will just see what happens next.

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible Old Enemies

Hi, hi, hi everyone I guess the chapter came sooner then later lol. So I hope you liked my ONESHOTS.

I DO NOT own Kim Possible but I want to lol o well I can dream cant I?

Well here is Chapter 8

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Back in Drakken's lair after Rufus had greedily ate all the food something was wrong.

"Rufus you ok little buddy?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't look so good Ron." Kim said as Rufus started to sway back and forth then fell over onto the plate.

Then unexpectedly the door opens and they see Drakken come in followed by Shego how both have big grins on their faces.

"Well, well I see your plan worked Shego." Drakken exclaimed, "Of course it would work at least my plans do." She said.

"What did you do to my little buddy?" Ron said angrily.

"Oh nothing much just put some food poisoning in the food." She grinned evilly, "You didn't actually think after sitting in jail all those years I forgot about your petty little pet? Pu…lease I'm smarter then that Princess."

She walked up to the naked mole rat on the plate, picked him up and put him back in Ron's pocket saying. "He won't be able to help you for a few days if you're lucky."

They both laughed as they left the room. Kim looks over at Ron in concern for her friend and her husband.

She then thought, "Now what Rufus was our last hope of escape. Now what do we do?" she hung her head in shame.

Ron thought. "Don't worry Rufus I will get revenge on them both for you don't worry."

-------------------------------------------------------

On the plan everyone was going over the plan to make sure they all knew what to do. When they were satisfied that they all knew it they sat back and just waited. John then started to make conversation with Mr. Tee.

"So Mr. Tee what exactly do you do?" John asked.

He chuckled and said, "Don't call me Mr. Tee it's not my style. How about you call me JT instead." John agreed and then asked his question again. "Well I actually work at a special world peace agency called W.P.A.D. World Peace and Defense."

"I've never heard of an organization with that name." Jim said suspiciously.

He just chuckled, "That's why they call them secret agencies." He chuckled again.

"Um this isn't one of those I'd tell you bet then I have to kill you deals would it?" Tim asked hesitantly.

This makes John laugh even more. "Na, nothing like that we can tell it's just that people don't really pay attention to us, what with GJ and of course Team Possible we are usually in the back ground working in 3rd world countries helping out there. We also have stopped a number of civil wars but no one knows about those either since we keep that a bit of a secret you understand?" they all nod.

"So Mr. I mean JT what exactly did our parents help you guys with?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh that's easy, one time one of your arch-foes stole some important mystical artifact and well we asked Team Possible to help since they knew more about him then we did."

"Do you know who it was?" Scarlet asked.

"Ya some Monkey something um… Oh ya Monkey Fist. Needless to say that mission sort of ended badly for Team Possible anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Jim asks a bit confused.

"Wait a sec Monkey Fist was killed years ago and then…" John thought and then realized something.

"HOLY COW!" they all turned to look at him.

"What's up bro?" Scarlet asked

"That's the classified mission that Arial told us remember?" He said. She thought for a minute then remembered it. "Oh my…"

"Yes it was bad indeed, needless to say your father did need some counseling after that mission but he turned out ok." JT said.

They then heard a beeping sound indicating they were getting close to their destination.

"Opps strap in everyone were going in." everyone responded by doing just that and holding on.

A few seconds later they were hovering above the ground and then came to a stop.

"Ok everyone we're here, just call me and I'll pick you up." JT said.

"Where are you going to be?" John asked.

"Circling the lair ready to back you guys up of course where else?" JT said with a grin.

Then they all got out and snuck up to the lair while the VTOL took off and clocked itself.

"Now that was cool." John said. "Focus guys." Jim said. "Everyone ready?" Tim asked. They all nodded. "Then good luck you two see you inside." He said as he and his twin started for their destination while John and Scarlet went for theirs.

Above them John watched in his craft and said. "Good luck you four, you may need it."

--------------------------------------------

Jim and Tim went to their location and saw all the henchmen in one room just like Wade said on the blue prints. Jim looked at his brother saying, "Hicha-bicha-boo?" "Hoosha." He said.

They then pulled out two knock outgas bombs and they threw them into the room. The next thing they heard was the small explosions of the bombs and henchmen franticly trying to get away. They both but on gasmasks and then threw two flash bangs in to blind their prey. Then they jumped in and quickly knocked out the last few henchmen. They then hit an alarm on the wall which was heard through out the lair.

Jim thinks. "There you go kids the distraction has begun; now it's your turn."

----------------------------------------------

In the command center Drakken yells, "What, who, how, where?" he starts running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

One of his henchmen at the computer say, "Sir there are two intruders in the henchmen's game room and they have knocked out all the men in there."

"WHAT! Send all available henchmen and stop them, they're probably here to rescue Team Possible."

"Yes sir." He then goes on an intercom and says, "All henchmen to the game-room take down and capture intruders." All the henchmen respond to the call, but all the henchmen included the ones guarding Kim and Ron's sell.

---------------------------------------------

In their sells Kim and Ron rejoice someone has come to save them. But they then frown when they realize that they will be out numbered and if they get past all the henchmen they have to go through Shego.

---------------------------------------------

Out side in his craft John smile and thinks. "The party is getting started, I should have dressed appropriately." He laughs to himself.

----------------------------------------------

John and Scarlet where sitting at their waiting spot. Then the alarm came on and all the henchmen were ordered to go to the game-room.

"I'm guessing that's the signal?" John asked.

"No really? Let's go." Scarlet said as she pulled out the Kimmunicator and pulled up a map of the lair.

On the map it showed where they were, and it showed where Jim and Tim were, and the last dot was the tracker on Ron so they went in that direction careful to avoid any remaining henchmen.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in the game-room Jim and Tim were fighting off the henchmen one by one with the collapsible staffs they brought.

"HICKA-BICKA-BOO?" Jim yelled as he knocked out another guard.

"HOOSHA!" Tim said as he parried another swing from the enemy staffs.

"I hope those two can get there fast enough. I don't know how long we can last." Jim thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

Back in the command center something comes up on one of the henchmen's radar.

"What is it?" Drakken asked.

"It seams to be a government fighter/transport craft. Shall we send out fighters Dr.?"

"Yes, no doubt that that is their ride out, take it down."

"Yes sir." He goes back onto the intercom and says. "Fighters scramble unknown government fighter craft has been spotted. You're ordered to take it down."

Ten of Drakken's fighter plains take off from the hanger and prime their guns for the enemy ship.

---------------------------------------------------

On his fighter John's radar goes off and he looks at it, then he frowns saying, "Crap." He then quickly sets the jet into fighter mode and takes off from his hovering spot. He primes his guns for the upcoming dogfight thinking, "Hope they hurry I don't know if I can take all ten off them down."

Once he was in range he fired his 20mm Vulcan Gattling Guns taking down the first unlucky fighter. He then dives down while three enemy craft follow him down straight into the ocean but before he can go in he pulls up easily avoiding a crash. Unfortunately for the bad guys they are not to fast to respond and all three eject before they hit the water.

John yelled, "BOOYAH! Four down and six to go." His celebration was cut short when he nearly got hit by gunfire from the enemy craft. "HEY I JUST WAXED THIS THING!" he yelled.

He then fires an array of stinger missiles which take down three other craft. While he does a flip and avoids enemy missiles.

-----------------------------------------------

Back in the command center Drakken yells, "Fire surface to air missiles and tell all remaining craft to take off." "Yes sir."

He hits a button and missiles fire from the base.

"BWHAHAHA! LET'S SEE YOU DAUGE THESE!" Drakken yells.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the game-room Jim and Tim are finishing off the last of the henchmen. When they are down they yell, "BOOYAH!" then they run off and head for the command room. But what is in there is something or rather someone the twins even together can't beat.

----------------------------------------------

John and Scarlet were running through the prison cells after getting past two stray goons looking for their parents when the Kimmunicator begins beeping in response to Ron's chip.

"Yes we're getting closer." John said excitedly.

"According to the Kimmunicator a few more cells down this hall and we will…" she stopped when she looked up and saw through the window of the cell door. They then yell, "MOM! DAD!" and they start running towards the cell.

----------------------------------------------

When they heard someone yell they looked up to hear footsteps quickly approaching and when the footsteps stop they heard the sound of a laser cutting through the lock and then the door opens.

"John, Scarlet?" Kim and Ron say in surprise to see that their kids wearing their old battle suits.

----------------------------------------------

John easily takes down the last three fighters but then his radar beeps and he frowns again. "SHIT!" he yells and starts evasive maneuvers. After all the missiles pass 20 more fighters come at him. "Damn I don't know if I have enough ammo." So he decides to try and make them crash into the ocean or anything else to save ammo. He was able to knock out two for fighters with this but he needed to take down the others so he used up what remained of his stinger missiles aiming precisely as humanly possible and hitting five fighters. He then fires all of his flares to try either to hit them and take them down or to blind the enemy fighters and get them to crash into the others or shot them down him self. With the flares he takes down another five. But now all he has left is his main guns and he didn't load them to the full load. So he carefully aims his gun while avoiding fire and takes down two more, but then he his hit on the top of his left wing.

"Fuck." He mumbles and tries to avoid more fire but cant with the damage. He then sees missiles coming his way he tries to fire interceptor flares but remembers he used them all up. He is about to be hit when a missile hits the ones coming at him. He looks very surprised.

---------------------------------------------

When the twins get to the command center they where not prepared to face the person waiting for them.

"Well, well, well looks like there are more Possible joining the club." Shego grinned evilly and ignited her hands and quickly charged.

"Look out!" Tim yelled as they both pulled their staffs to a defensive position.

For a while it looks like they actually have a chance but as the fight went on hit after block, after parry, after hit Shego quickly took down the twin duo and laughed saying, "You boys need to learn to fight like Kimme; at least it would have been a challenge." She laughed as she knocked them both out and tossed them into a cell nearby unaware that their other prisoners are about to make an escape.

----------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 8 lots of action don't you think?The W.P.A.D. World Peace and Defensive is not realI just made it up.Lol anyways hope you enjoyed please read and review.

I thank all who read and review my stories.

See you in chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible Old Enemies

Hello again hoped you liked chapter 8 and my prequel Monkey Fist's End. Sorry if the title is a bit stupid but I couldn't think of anything else at the time lol. Anyways here is chapter 9 hope you enjoy and please R&R.

I don't own Kim Possible only my characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"MOM! DAD! YOUR OK!" John and Scarlet both yelled as they ran up to their parents and gave them a hug.

"Oh my gosh, how in the world did you two get here?" Kim asked as Scarlet used her laser to cut the chains.

"Wade helped with finding you, and Uncle Jim and Tim are distracting the bad guys." John said as he did the same for Ron's chains.

"Now that is cool." Ron said.

When they were both free they gave their kids hugs and kisses.

Kim then looks at her kids and says, "I'm going to have a word with you two when we get back."

"Moom." They both said.

Ron just laughs and checks on Rufus.

They notice this and ask, "What happened to Rufus dad?" Scarlet said.

"Drakken and Shego slipped some food poison in the food that Rufus ate." Ron says but then smirks. "Serves you right for not sharing I'm starving." They all laughed at that.

"Ron get your head in the game." Kim said. "Yah dad no time to eat we're on a mission right now." Scarlet said.

Ron laughed, "Ok, ok I guess I can wait. Besides after this we can all go to Bueno Nacho and celebrate" they all agreed...

Just then BEEP! BEEP! BEP! BEP! "Scarlet here what's the sitch?" Scarlet asked.

"Arial here, you guys better hurry according to satellites John is having trouble outside and Uncle Jim and Tim are in trouble." Arial responded.

"John? John who?" Ron asked.

"His name his John Tee, he said you helped him out a while ago." John said.

"Oh… that John." Ron said.

"We'd better hurry." Kim said as they all nodded and ran out of the room and headed to the command center.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there they were surprised that no one was in the room including Jim and Tim.

"Uncle Jim! Uncle Tim we're here ware are you?" John asked

Just then they are surrounded by henchmen. And then they hear a familiar laugh.

"DRAKKEN!" Kim and Ron yell.

"Well, well it seams that there are some new members of Team Possible." He eyed John and Scarlet. "Um… are they clones?" he asked confusedly

"Oh for crying out loud Dr. D they're not clones, they are Kimmie and Ronnie's kids." Shego said. "Ohhh… anyways who are you anyways." He asked as he pointed to them.

"John and Scarlet Stoppable, if you must know!" John said.

"Enough with this Drakken where are my brothers?" Kim asked angrily.

"Oh… the two intruders? Here they are." He said as he pushed a button.

Then a light came on and showed them chained to a wall.

"Um... sorry guys she was too good." Jim said as he glared at Shego.

Kim growled. "Let them go Drakken!"

"HAHAHA! What makes you think that I'm taking orders from you?" he said with a grin. "CAPTURE THEM!" he yelled and all the henchmen charged at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back out side John was wondering where that missile came from when a voice came on his speaker.

"This is Global Justice agent Jason Jones state your name or you will be shot down." Jason said.

"Agent John Tee of W.P.A.D." John said.

"What are you doing out here?" Jason asked

"Assisting Team Possible." John replied while avoiding another shot. "I think we should talk after we finish off these guys?"

"I think so too." Jason said. "All craft assist W.P.A.D. craft move out!" then the other 9 GJ fighters took off after Drakken's fighters.

Drakken's fighters aren't as experienced as the GJ fighters and are easily taken down one by one.

"BOOYAH!" John yelled as he got another enemy craft.

Jason just smirks from his cockpit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim, Ron, John and Scarlet were taking out the henchmen with not too much trouble.

"Grrrr…SHEGO TAKE THEM DOWN!" Drakken yelled.

"My pleasure." She said while lighting her hands.

"I got Shego, Ron take the rest of the henchmen while John and Scarlet get Jim and Tim." Kim ordered

"On it KP." Ron replied. "Ok mom." John and Scarlet responded together as they ran towards Jim and Tim.

But they got blocked by some henchmen. "Scarlet go, I will handle these guys." John says as he charged them. "Ok Bro." she replied as she ran past them.

When she got there she quickly used her laser to cut them free. "We need to help mom and dad." Scarlet said. She turned around to see Shego knock down Kim.

"MOM! KIM! SIS!" everyone yelled.

"Lights out Princess." Shego said as she strikes down towards her. Kim closes her eyes and braces for the hit. But then Shego is kicked in the back knocking her away from Kim. When Kim opens her eyes she sees john standing in between her and Shego.

"Don't think so Shego." John says while Scarlet runs to his side. "Let's take her down big bro." she said as he nodded.

They both charged at her at the same time one doing a leg sweep while the other did a high kick. But Shego easily avoids the attack and does a spin kick that gets John in the chin but she got hit by Scarlet's kick to her stomach.

"Sis you ok?" Tim asked as he helped her up while Jim helped Ron. "I'm ok. Lets go get Drakken." Kim said. "What about the kids." He asks concerned. "Oh don't worry I'm sure they can handle her." Kim said coyly. "Are you sure? I mean me and Jim couldn't take her down." Kim just smirked. "I didn't train you." He looks at her surprised but agrees

"You two are actually pretty good." Shego said as she blocked a kick with her right and a punch with her left. "But these odds are a bit unfair don't you think." She grins then fires a blast of plasma that hits Scarlet and knocks him to the wall.

"SCARLET!" John yelled but then got a kick to the stomach and then a leg weep which knocked him to the ground.

"Hu guess you're not as good as I thought." Shego grinned and got ready to finish him off when she got kicked in the back again.

John looks up to see Scarlet smiling at him and offering him a hand up which he takes. She then says, "Damn that hurt." John chuckles. "Well at least the suit protected you." She nodded. She then activates the shield as more plasma blast come at them. They turn to see Shego standing again.

"Damn you little brat that hurt!" she said angrily.

They both looked at each other then grinned. Then she turned off the shield and they both charged Shego from different directions. Shego fires bolts of plasma at them but they block them with the hand shields that were in the suits. When they get close John does a leg sweep which Shego jumps over but got a side kick to the stomach from Scarlet which knocked her into another room and they both followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's the last of them." Ron said while finishing off the last henchmen.

"Yup! Nice job Ron." Jim said pats him on the back.

They then look to were Kim and Tim are. "Well looks like Kim and Tim are doing ok." Jim says.

"Ya but I want to yell at Drakken just as much as Kim does, lets go." Ron says and they both run towards them.

----------------------------------------------

Drakken was hiding behind the last of his henchmen. And when Kim knocks down the last one he yells. "SHEGO HELP!" he then looks around but does not see her. "SHEGO WHERE ARE YOU I NEED HELP?" still no response and the four heroes surround him.

"SHEGO HELP PLEASE!" he started to cry.

The four notice this and turn around to see, no Shego, no John and no Scarlet.

"John, Scarlet where are you!" Kim yells but to no response.

"Where did they go?" Jim asked.

"Find them now!" Kim ordered with anger and concern for her kids. The others quickly respond and run off to find them.

Kim turns back to Drakken, "Now that we're alone, let's have a little chat now, shall we?" She says in a low voice of steel and eyes that could kill and an evil grin on her face.

Drakken gulps in fear of Kim's wrath.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the other room they are still fighting Shego. John and Scarlet through, punch after punch, kick after kick, attacking in unison with power and speed. Shego then throws a punch which John blocks which opens her for a kick from Scarlet. The kick knocks the wind out of her and she gets another kick from John which knocks her into the wall.

"Damn…huff…you guys are better then I thought." She said as she got up but when she got up she was knocked back down.

Just then Ron, Jim and Tim run into the room.

"Are you guys ok?" Ron asks his kids as he gives them a hug.

"Find daddy." Scarlet returns the hug.

"Yah dad, were ok." John said as he hugged him.

Just then from another door GJ agents poured in.

"Everyone ok?" the lead agent asks.

"Yes we are thank you Mr…." Ron says as he goes to shake his had.

"Agent Jason Jones GJ." He shakes Ron's hand. He then looks and sees Shego. "Take her guys." They nod and cuff Shego and take her outside.

"Where is Mrs. Stoppable?" Jason asks.

"Oh yah almost for got, follow me." Ron says as he led the group back to the control room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there a beaten and bruised Drakken ran right up to Ron and started to beg. "Please keep her away from me!" he said as Kim walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh no you don't your not getting away." She said as she dragged him off of Ron and started to drag him back into the middle of the room.

"PLEASE SAVE HE SHES RUTHLESS!" he cried.

Everyone just laughed and Ron said as he walked up behind her. "Ok hunny I think that's enough."

"Oh but Ronnie I'm not done punishing this slob." Kim said in a baby kind of voice.

"Now Kim I think that's quite enough." Ron said a little more sternly. She then widens her eyes and lowers her lower lip saying, "Just one more punch?"

"Um…" Ron thinks while looking at Drakken how is on his knees begging. "Oh ok, but only one more punch." He said as he put up his figure.

"Thank you Ronnie." She said as she gave him a kiss. She then turned back to Drakken with an evil look saying, "Lights out Drewbie."

"Ahahah! Please no?" he wined. Butt she just pulled her arm back and "POW!" and as everyone watched they all braced themselves as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Aow! That must have hurt." Jim said.

"Ok boys he's all yours." Kim said as she backed away and two GJ agents picked him up and took him away.

Kim and Ron walked back to the group and Ron introduced. "Kim this is agent Jason Jones." He shakes her hand. "Nice too meet you Mrs. Stoppable." "Nice to meet you too agent Jones." She said as she smiled back.

Just then another voice came from behind Jason, "Hey guys what's up?" Kim then smiles and says, "Well, well nice to see you again agent Tee."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued to talk while they walked back towards the transports. When they get outside they are surprised to see news crews.

Then a reporter walks up to them and says, "Hello, Aryana Genji can I get an interview?" Kim and Ron look at each other then smile. "Of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After the interview John gives the Stoppables and Possibles a ride back to Middletown. As they said goodbye Kim yells, "Please tell Dr. Director thanks for the help." "Of course Mrs. Stoppable." Jason yells back.

On the ride back they talked some more until they got to the Possible house.

"Well guys see you when I see you." John waves as he takes off.

"Bye!" everyone waved as the plan left Middletown.

They walk into the house to be greeted by their parents and some of their friends. They all stayed for a few hours and left around midnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is Chapter 9 hope you enjoyed please read and review.

Well Jason hope you are happy lol.

Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Possible Old Enemies

Well hi everyone how are you doing? Hope you all liked chapter 9 because here is chapter 10 lol.

I don't own Kim Possible only my characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

In the morning the family of four is seated at the table eating breakfast. Everyone is silent until Kim can't take it anymore.

With a sigh she breaks the silence. "Ok kids what's the problem?" they all look at her.

"Sigh" "Well mom, it's just that…" John stops and thinks.

"Will you let us go on missions with you guys?" Scarlet finishes his thought.

They look at each other, "Um…"

"Oh come on guys. I mean we just went on a mission, fought Shego, and saved you!" Scarlet blurted out.

"She has a point dear, may be we could let them come on one mission and then we decide." Ron said sympathetically.

"Wellllllll…" Kim thought.

"Ppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" they said in unison while Scarlet did Kim's infamous puppy dog pout.

"Ohhh… ok." Kim surrendered.

John and Scarlet turned to each other and gave each other a high five saying. "BOOYAH!"

Ron just laughed while Kim groaned, and then something caught Ron's attention. "Um… this is all good and all but does anyone remember what happened to the Panasonic-Tec-Master 3000 and the Chronic-Devastator?" they all looked at each other, "Uh-oh." And Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator saying, "Wade…um…I think we have a problem."

Wade looks at Kim concerned, "What's that Kim?" he took a sip of his coffee.

"Um…what happened to the stuff Drakken stole?" Wade spat out the coffee and said, "Opps." Then he started typing furiously. He then frowns. "According to the GJ report they didn't even think to look for it."

They all looked at each other and after a bit Ron started to laugh. They all looked at him and said, "What's so funny dad?" "Yah we may have just lost the thing that could destroy the world." "How can you laugh at a time like this Ron?" Ron just continued to laugh.

After his laughter subsided a bit he said. "It's funny because I just remembered that I saw both items sitting on a table near where Kim was beating up Drakken and that we all forgot about it." He then started laughing again. They looked at him and then and each other and then they started to laugh as well. Wade joined them in the laugh and after he stopped he said, "I'll tell GJ to go back and get it." "Ok Wade thanks." She then signed off and they continued to laugh.

-------------------------------------------

After breakfast Kim said. "Ok you two this is still a punishment day no matter if you saved the world or not you're still suspended." "Oh mom did you have to bring that up?" John complained. Kim grinned, "Yes, now both of you go to your room and finish your home work." "Ooooh moooom." They both complained. "Listen to your mother kids." Ron said. "Yes sir." They replied and both headed to their rooms to finish their work.

Ron grinned, "I can't believe we forgot about the things that could destroy the world." "Yah I know… ah must be because your getting old." She grinned. "Hey! I'm just as old as you." Ron laughed as he said that. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss which she returned.

--------------------------------------------

Monday the next week

Mark and Amy came over the in the morning as they always did.

"Hey guys I saw you on the news last week that was sooo cool." Amy said excitedly while giving them a hug.

"Yah that was awesome." Mark said while giving them a high five.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. S hope you guys are ok?" Amy said a bit concerned.

Kim smiled and said, "No big we are doing great. Now you four better hurry and get to school unless you want Barkin on your tales already." They all nodded and after a quick good-bye they left.

On the way there Mark and Amy asked them questions about the mission.

"So was it fun? Or were you freaking out?" Amy asked. "A bit of both actually." Scarlet replied.

"You guys looked beat up on camera what happened?" Mark asked.

"Oh the usual along with the dirt we had to fight Shego and some henchmen, if you ask me Shego was a peace of cake." John said. "Wowowowo… you guys had to fight Shego? What was that like?" Amy asked.

"It was actually kind of fun." Scarlet said proudly. "Until she blasted you into a wall." John grinned. "Hey! I saved your ungrateful but from getting crushed my Shego so there." She said as she hit him on the arm.

"Oh and the best part of all is…we get to go on the next mission!" Scarlet yelled proudly.

"NOO WAY! That's awesome." Mark and Amy responed.

They all laughed while walking while they asked and answered questions. When they got to school they were surrounded by students asking them questions over and over until the bell rang. They were almost late from people blocking their way but they made it without getting the wraith of Mr. Barkin. All through the day people asked them questions and autographs and some people were trying to ask them out but they both declined.

During lunch nobody noticed that Sam was down for some reason. Everyone accept John and Scarlet.

"Sam looks down, do you think we should go talk to him?" John asked. The three looked at him surprisingly, "After what he did to you guys I don't see why your trying to act so nice?" Amy said. "I agree with Amy." Mark replied. "Well I think your right bro." Scarlet says as she gets up. "Coming?" John gets up to join his sister, "You guys can stay if you want." They both walked over to where Sam was sitting.

They walked up to him and Scarlet said, "Hi Sam." Sam was caught off guard and turned around to see John and Scarlet standing behind him. He backed up a bit saying, "Um…hi Scarlet, hi John." He looked at both of them a bit scared then he said, "Um…look…um…Scarlet I'm really sorry for punching you the other day and…" she silenced him with a hand. "It's no big, I'm over it." He looked at her wide eyed, "A-are you sure…I mean I did hit you pretty hard and…" she silenced him again, "Really it's ok and I think John has something to say to? Don't you John?" she nudged him and he said. "Yah…um sorry for punching you too last week, hope you can for give me, and I hope we can be friends." He put out his hand and smiled. Sam hesitated but took the hand and shock it and he did the same for Scarlet.

Scarlet then asked, "So Sam…um you looked a bit down, hope you don't mind me asking but what happened?" Sam's face became grim and he looked down at his feet, "M-my…parents are getting a divorce."

--------------------------------------

THE END-TO BE CONTINUED IN "Tara's Family"

--------------------------------------

Well hope you don't mind if I end it there because if I go any further it will go into my other story Tara's Family which I have decided to make as the sequel even though it starts earlier then it should. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can find the time to do it. Please Read and Review and hope you enjoyed this story.

Thank you to all who review my stories.

Please and thank you


End file.
